Enrolling with Bestfriends
by JohnKarkat
Summary: Karkat enrolls into 'Hussie High' with Sollux Captor and Gamzee Makara. He falls in love with a mere human and has to hide away from the bullying while Gamzee and Sollux make new friends and ignore the bullying happening to them by the human aliens and the Highbloods. (Gamzee doesn't play a big part and neither does Sollux. This is about John and Karkat)


**Homestuck, where everyone is in High School. The Trolls are still Trolls, but they are trying to hide it, and the humans in Homestuck don't know them.**

**JohnKat (Matesprit), SolKat (Morails), KarGamz (Morails)..**

_Its your first day. Your name is Karkat Vantas. You were never allowed to go to school until this day. Your now 14 in human years. You've been on Earth since you were a little wriggler first out the coon. Your only friends are the other trolls you know thanks to the Ancestors. Your going to be in a Private School. So your new accommodation and address will be at the school itself unfortunately. The reason why you can't go home and that you have to live at the school is that your home is in England and the school is in America. Yes, you are from England. Your traveling by plane with your two best friends. Well, your best friend and your friend. Gamzee Makara and Sollux Captor. You would never bother with anyone else. You know all the trolls, but would have nothing, absolutely NOTHING to do with them. To you, they are all fuck asses who aren't worth your time. Your not stuck up like a certain Ampora. And you would never want any ill will to come to anyone, you just simply think they are all too idiotic to understand you._

**_Chapter One_  
**

You've got off the plane about 3 hours ago. It took half a day to get from England to America. You hated being on a plane, it was too stuffy and there were earth people all staring at you and your two friends because of your grey skin and horns and strange coloured eyes. Sollux had to explain you were 'cosplaying' because Gamzee was too high to care and you were having an anger fit from being stared at. The youngest Captor had to be the most untriggered and calm troll out of the three of you. When the plane stopped you kinda ran off the metal thing to be out in the open where you knew you could escape anytime. Pulling on your hoodie to cover your horns and shades to cover your freaky red eyes you made your way to collect your luggage. Gamzee must have been really high that day. He did nothing to hide his horns - not that he could anyway - or his purple eyes. But his eyes look completely fine. Sollux did the same as you, but with 3D glasses instead of shades.

An hour after collecting your luggage you made your way to a private coach. Hired by Signless - your father. He could pull out all the stops for you if he wanted, and he did this for your behalf. Making sure that the coach driver had all the curtains down at the windows because he knew how much you hated being gawked at - but the plane, he couldn't have helped even if he wanted to. You arrived at the boarding school you will be attending. It looked ugly, yet huge. With tall buildings and a massive gardens for every pupil. You saw some other trolls hanging around the school gates. To precise it was the fuck asses your absolutely HATED - Highbloods (except for Gamzee). Eridan Ampora, Vriska Serket and Feferi Pixies. They turned their heads when the three of you got off the private coach. Grabbing your red suitcase and black backpack from the storage compartment, the same as Sollux and Gamzee did, you got ready for the jeering to come from Eridan and Vriska. You didn't like Feferi but she wasn't a bully.

As you predicted they started on you, completely ignoring Captor and Eridan made one snide remark to Gamzee. Their main focus was on you. The lowblooded mutant reject. Sollux was considered a lowlife but still an alright guy, Gamzee was the same but with a little higher status than Captor because of his blood colour. Well...then there is you. Karkat Vantas. The lowest of the blood. The freak that's more earth human than troll. Turning towards Ampora "SHUT THE FUCK UP FISHDICK!" You growled at him. He spluttered out a laugh.

"Better wwhatch it lowwblood. You'll get in high almighty trouble if my father hears you talkin' to me like that." He replied in his stuck up hipster style. And you couldn't help but do what you did next.

Clenching your fist you threw it right into his smirking face. He fell backwards into Feferi and she screamed more out of the surprise of him landing on her than the fact you punched him. She'd seen you do it before, you once beat the shit out of the last troll that took the piss out of you. A certain Indigo blood that goes by the name Equius Zahhak.

He was a nice guy, but he sometimes wanted you to 'remember' your place at the bottom of the pile. Like you could forget any time soon. That was a sweep ago now. Now he just tries to steer clear of you. But being at high school 'Hussie High', he could attack you any time. Considering now you are new and he's been here for sweeps. Your scared to even consider what he might do to you. But you completely wipe that thought from your mind. Instead you push past the glubbering Fish 'Prince' and make your way to the front office at the main building with Sollux and Gamzee at your side. Sollux laughing his ass off at the fact you just punched his kismiess in the face and Gamzee just jabbering on 'WhAt A MiRaClE It WaS ThAt YoU BeAt Up ThE ViOlEt BlOoD.' But you ignored them. You had more pressing matters on hand. About what the earth people will think when they see your horns. Sollux will be okay, he can explain that he's 'cosplaying' again and Gamzee can easily snap his off. It will fucking hurt like hell but they will grow back in a sweep and by then you'd have all left 'Hussie High'. But you...you hate wearing hoodie's and hiding your eyes with shades. You take them off and eyes from earth people are looking you all up and down. But more at you thank anyone else.

The reason for this being is that Gamzee had already snapped his horns off. You had to hold him tight as he screamed in the back of the coach crying as he did it. And Sollux was wearing a hoodie which covered his horns and his horns are still quite small so they didn't stick out much. But you, you had your eyes on full display and the hoodie was off because you were over heating. You caught some of what earth people were jittering about. Sollux had his headphone's in by then, most likely listening to some Techno Remix of Tetris and Gamzee was off his face high. You had to clock in as soon as you did arrive at the school and then you were home free. You soon became a jittering of nerves. The Headmaster 'Andrew Hussie' knew what to expect when he saw _people-like-you_ since every single troll parent had called and informed him. And being as Equius was already here, he was fine with _the condition you were all in._

__You got to the headmasters office in - what you would consider - record time - you liked challenges and go to the office before Sollux, Gamzee and the other trolls and new students that had just enrolled. Knocking on the door your first view of Andrew Hussie as he opened it. He was quite a tall man, slight grey/white beard growing. He had slightly balding hair on his head, really kind grey eyes. He was around 50 years old, give or take a few. He looked you and your best friends over before inviting you into his office with a kind smile.

**Well that's it. The first chapter. I hope you like it. I won't do smut until later on because I like writing like this. I hope you all like it. Feedback is loved very much. Also, I lost the password to my last account on here. (SolKat22) so sorry for any inconvenience.**


End file.
